Legacy: Neptune's Jewels
by Blue Eyes At Night
Summary: COMPLETELY RE-VAMPED TO FIT MOVIE:: Post movie 5 years: Will's childhood friend comes back bringing an ocean of problems with her.
1. Reunions

Legacy  
  
Chapter 1- Reunions  
  
POV Will  
  
It's been five years now. Elizabeth and I are married. Life's good, for the most part. A few lover's quarrels here and there (only God knew that one day I would be having a row with a beautiful woman over my damned socks having holes in the toes) but mostly we were living the good life in her da's old place. We were trying to have kids to no avail, but we still have plenty of time.  
  
Today, Liz went out to go see her old friend in another part of the island, so I decided to take a fancy that the eating at me for a while, now. I went back down to the docks. Just to smell the air, see the water. I didn't know if any of my old mates were docked, but I got a pleasant surprise.  
  
"Will?! Will Turner! as I live and breathe!"  
  
I turned around and called out, "Leigh! Bloody hell!"  
  
I picked up my childhood mate and swung her around. She kissed my cheek and I returned the motion, I had known her all my life.  
  
"Will! What the hell are you doing here? Last I heard, you was married to the governor's daughter and was living the good life! What gives?"  
  
"Well, Liz and I are married, going on five years now. Living in her old house."  
  
"Where's will jr.?"  
  
"You're seeing him!"  
  
"Where's your Will Jr.?"  
  
"Not yet in existence."  
  
"I don't follow."  
  
"No kids."  
  
Leigh patted my arm in a comforting like motion, "I'm sorry, mate. Lord knows you'd be a great father. . . Why now little ones, if you don't mind me asking. "  
  
I sighed,"No, mate, you can ask. "  
  
"Well, why not then?"  
  
"Elizabeth and I just haven't gotten pregnant yet is all."  
  
"Will, you always were the oddest man."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"If your marriage is going to involve kids you better learn one thing real quick, you ain't the one that's gonna get pregnant."  
  
I laughed and jokingly offered my arm to her and said, "My lady, would you care for a drink at a pub?"  
  
She laughed even harder and accepted my arm smiling, "Why yes, kind sir, that would be positively wonderful."  
  
We were quite a sight when walking down the streets, the governor's daughter's husband and a she-pirate. Leigh lived up to the pirate name, her matted and knotted hair was down loose under her bandanna and she had a few earrings in each ear. Solid gold of course. But credit has to be given her for having all of her original teeth.  
  
After about 15 minutes we arrived at my favorite pub. It was a little place, it could probably fit in my parlor at home, but in the here were good, cheap drinks and good, cheap laughs. It reminded me of pub I used to visit before I met my wife. Good times, them, very good times. . . Just a little lonely.  
  
As soon as we were inside, I should have realized that ciaos was bound to ensue. Leigh was the only woman in their and of course she was also a pirate. The men that ran the pub were what Pirates call "ignorant inlanders". This simply means that the man thought they knew everything about sea life but in reality they knew absolutely nothing. But beside the point that they nothing about sea life, it appeared that they knew nothing about life in general because the first thing that they did was cat-call at a woman who was not only dressed like she was a pirate raised in the slums but also wore a sword on her belt with several daggers clearly visible. Apparently, they also did not know that when a woman scowls at you it is not a good thing.  
  
"Oy! Lanky legs!" Leigh turned her head in the direction of the voice, "If I buy you a drink will it buy me the night?"  
  
She made an irritated face and slammed a coin on the bar heavily, "Bar-keep! Vodka and scotch, straight up."  
  
I put my money next to her's, "Make that two."  
  
The bar-keep looked Leigh up and down; she was wearing the tight pants and loose shirt customary of a pirate and also the bandana and earrings. His gaze faltered slightly when it came in contact with her chest and he whispered, "Mighty fine."  
  
Leigh snapped his gaze up to meet her's, "What is?"  
  
The bar-keep looked frightened, "Your drink choice, miss."  
  
"Really? I think so too. Bring it faster, lil' man."  
  
As soon as the bar-keep had scuttled away to get our drinks, a drunk and a couple of his friends slinked up to us, " `ello pretty thing."  
  
"Leave before you embarrass yourself, old man."  
  
I laughed; the man could've been her grandfather. It was funny to see him and his equally toothless, hairless, dickless friends fawn over Leigh. But I knew that she loved the attention. She had mentioned on our walk to the pub that she had just come back from a two year trip, and she was craving attention. Not to mention, Leigh always loved to be the one that was center stage with everyone applauding.  
  
The trio of horny old men left and Leigh turned to me, "Not a bloody word, Will Turner, or I'll cut off your Jolly Roger."  
  
I shifted in my seat and covered my privates with my hand, "I'll remind you that you said I'd be a good father. Don't take that away from me."  
  
"I dunno, should I let another love-struck idiot wander the Caribbean for 20 years before settling down with a pretty rich girl or should I just spare us all from giving the world another set of the Turner puppy eyes?"  
  
"Elizabeth would kill you with her bare hands if you made a eunuch of me."  
  
Leigh looked at her knife for a minute, pretending to be seriously considering something before saying, "I reckon I could take her, all the layers of her dress are bound to weigh her down."  
  
I laughed along with her, God it had been too long since I had just sat down and had a few laughs and a few drinks with an old friend. This was going to be a noteworthy occasion.  
  
A/N- This is the revamped chapter, hope every finds Elizabeth more agreeable now? 


	2. A Bit O' Past

A/N- I wish I owned this, but I don't. This is for my perverted imagination and yours!  
  
Chapter 2- A bit of the Past  
  
POV- Will  
  
She knows me perhaps too well for my own good, after 3 pints I was already red in face and laughing with her about old times.  
  
"What about the time you set that tabby cat on fire? I have never seen a cat run so fast in my life!" I laughed at just the memory.  
  
Leigh spit out a mouthful of liquor when she recalled that cat, "It was a premeditated accident, Will, and I thank you to refer to that as putting that miserable flee infested kitty out of its misery!"  
  
"By lighting it on fire?"  
  
"Well, I think that the gunpowder helped tremendously to quicken the process." We both erupted in violent laughter before the barkeep ushered us out and we were walking the streets with those horrible drunken smirks on our faces. Eventually I led her back to my house and the sight of it seemed to slap her into sobriety.  
  
"Everything alright, Leigh?" I asked seeing this awed looked of wonder and betrayal on her face, almost a jealousy.  
  
"Damn...you really are rolling in money aren't you?" She asked.  
  
"No, I'm poor, my wife's rich." I corrected and I unlocked the door, "Are you coming?"  
  
She looked hesitant but she entered slowly, "Damn Will."  
  
Leigh looked around as if she had never seen such a sight, "I don't see this kind of cash on the ships...wow."  
  
I shrugged, I had been shocked by it at first but that was five years ago and now this had transformed into home. I turned a music box and it started to play an old tune that Leigh should've recognized. I offered a hand, "Care to dance, my lady?"  
  
She laughed and took my hand, "I would love to but I am not responsible for the outcome of me dancing while intoxicated."  
  
I pulled her close and we began a stagger-like waltz and then I whispered in her ear, "Do you remember the last time we danced to this song?"  
  
"Yes," She cooed, "We were eight years old and you kissed me and asked me to marry you.....and I said when I was older."  
  
Then her voice faded and she added, "The next day you left to sail away with your folks, saw Elizabeth, came home and wanted to marry her instead."  
  
"Well I did marry her." I said, "But I've never had more fun then when I'm with you." I dipped her, "As proven by tonight."  
  
Suddenly the door clicked open and Elizabeth took two steps in before letting out a scream, "Will!!"  
  
The music box clicked off and I let go of Leigh, who looked to me unsure of what to do. I took a breath, "Darling, calm down. This is definitely not what it looks like."  
  
"You've got one minute to explain."  
  
"This is Leigh and she's an old childhood mate of mine."  
  
Leigh waved for effect but Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "She looks like Jack with breasts."  
  
Leigh scowled at my wife and I just then and I made a point to defend her, "She's a pirate, darling, and you know they all look like they've been out to sea for a year. Well, Leigh's just docked and I haven't seen her in years so I bought her a drink and then brought her here."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes flickered to the bandana on Leigh's head holding her knotted sun-lightened dirty blonde hair and swept over her earrings and her outfit. Skeptically she said, "Smile."  
  
Leigh did but quickly added, "There's no gold in my mouth."  
  
"How are you a pirate without at least one gold tooth?"  
  
"I keep it in my bodice." Leigh smiled wickedly and Elizabeth gawked at her, "Why on earth would you encourage people to rummage your shirt for gold?"  
  
"I keep a close watch on who's hands go near my little twins." Elizabeth squeaked out a small smile, I could see she was trying to accept Leigh.  
  
Just then Leigh yawned greatly and it made her stumble, "Miss, your husband is responsible for getting me drunk, I can't even yawn straight."  
  
Elizabeth gave a genuine laugh and gave me a devilish look, "He's not nearly as bad with whiskey as some men are with rum."  
  
Elizabeth loved to tease me with the time she and Jack had been stranded on a deserted islands with each other and rum. And no one to make sure he kept his randy hands off my wife. I snorted and Elizabeht crossed over to me and gave me a small kiss and whispered, "Where will she be staying? It is late, darling."  
  
"Good question." I whispered and pressed a kiss to her ear making her giggle and at this Leigh gave an exaggerated sigh, "I think you two need to go a room to continue unless you want to see my whiskey all over your pretty carpet."  
  
"Speaking of rooms, where are you staying, mate?"  
  
"I guess anywhere, as long as its not on Nightlife." The joke was old and it was raw, it wasn't funny but I gave her a small smile and nodded at it.  
  
"Darling is the decorating in that spare room done yet?" I asked Elizabeth in the oh-so-secret-code-language that I as a man thought up all by myself (be amazed).  
  
She smiled, "I think it is, will it be big enough?"  
  
I nodded and gave Elizabeth a kiss, telling her I'd get Leigh settled so she could go to bed.  
  
"Follow me Leigh." I lead her to a room where she promptly slammed the door behind us and slapped me, "That's for the just friends comment, you wicked liar."  
  
"I might of deserved that." I said readjusting my jaw, "But that was a long time ago."  
  
"That 'long time ago' was the reason I set sail for five and a half years straight Will!" She cried out and I restrained a sigh, I had heard this melodramatic argument before.  
  
"We were just kids, Leigh." I said trying to calm her down but she put a hand on each side of my shirt and pulled me closer, "Yeah we were innocent little angels."  
  
With that she pressed hot lips to mine and kissed me, her tongue pushed passed my lips and traced the back of my teeth, "Remember this?"  
  
She pushed me against the door and attempted to pull my shirt over my head but I pushed her away and whispered in a rugged breath, "Stop."  
  
"Make me." She pressed another hot kiss to me and I tried to gently pry her off me but I wound up tossing her onto the bed a bit harshly and I knew my voice was sharp, "I thought you didn't want to be on Nightlife tonight?!"  
  
At my words she hissed as though she'd been burned by my words, "Ouch Will."  
  
"Yes well, if you don't want to sleep on Penny Lane trying not to walk into the ever popular whore-house that is Nightlife, keep your paws to yourself I'm a married man!"  
  
She bowed her head in shame, "I'm sorry mate, I got carried away. You know how I get when I think about the good ol' days. Remember those days?"  
  
She was referring to the time in our teenage nights when we'd become lovers for awhile, but when I told her I just didn't love her she bolted off to become a pirate, sail around the world and for a long time I held that against her. After all, back then I hated pirates. I think that's why she chose it, because with Leigh when it rains it pours and its either sunny or a storm. Just because I didn't love her surely meant I hated her and she figured she belonged in a profession I utterly loathed. But we kept correspondence over the years and I barely forgave her. She had always been my mate, she had always been there for me when everything else went to shit, and I never had many friends, at least not any as loyal and caring as her, so I didn't want to loose her, but I hated what she was doing all the same.  
  
All these years she said the sea made her longing for me ease up a bit and I think, to this day, that she's just a bit lovesick and can't identify with real love.  
  
She was also drunk.  
  
"Kitten," I used her old pet name, "Your very smashed, very tired and this is no time to bring up painful memories. We're still friends, kitts, and even if I wasn't married to the woman of my dreams, that's all we're ever going to be."  
  
She pouted drunkenly.  
  
"Good night."  
  
" 'Nigh'" But she was in a drunken sleep as soon as the word left her mouth.  
  
I sincerely hoped Elizabeth didn't suspect Leigh foul play again tonight, I had absolutely no desire to sleep on the couch.  
  
A/N- Revamped Chapter 2!!! Plot changes I hope you all notice!!! 


	3. Gerbils

Chapter 3- Gerbils and Capybaras  
  
Will was married, married to a beautiful, wonderful woman who kissed him with the full extent of passion she was capable of feeling. Elizabeth was the woman he had dreamed about since he was old enough to distinguish girls from cooties and as soon as he got back from putting Leigh in her room, he made sure to show her. Upon opening the door he found her halfway undressed and quickly helped her with the task. He kissed her collarbone, "You look positively ravishing, darling."  
  
"Good, I want to be sure that your looking at me and not some childhood mate of yours." She purred.  
  
"I don't want to hurt her feelings, but no one in the world can make me look at them the way I look at you, can make me kiss them like I kiss you." He panted as she nibbled on his earlobe, he was trying to be a romantic husband but he was turning into the randy, lust-controlled blacksmith who was just rough enough with the rich girl to make her scream for more.  
  
Elizabeth brought her lips an inch from his, staring straight into his eyes. He saw all the years they loved and trusted each other and saw her unwavering love and devotion to him; it only made him want her more  
  
She pouted playfully, "If I ask you for something will you give it to me?"  
  
Will rubbed a thumb across his stubbly chin in mock consideration, "It depends."  
  
She gave him the biggest sad, begging eyes, those deep pools pleading with him and he felt the blood rush to his groin, "Don't look at me like that, angel."  
  
"I will if you give me what I want."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You."  
  
Will loved the way she would look at him so full of desire and devotion that he never needed to question. He loved that fierce love that seemed so raw and natural, he couldn't remember happiness before knowing her.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Elizabeth smiled wickedly while stealing a glance at Will's strained trousers, "What is it you give into, me or your little furry friend?"  
  
Will put a shocked and defensive look on his face, "What are you calling little and furry?" Elizabeth looked poignantly at his masculine area before looping her fingers in the waist of his pants, "Your wee gerbil."  
  
"Gerbil?! Aw, that's low, real low. At least give me hamster!"  
  
"We'll see about that upgrade." Her eyes twinkled mychievously.  
  
"Oh we will, will we?" And with that he carried her over to the bed and stripped the lsat bit of clothing from her and himself. He devoured her with his mouth over every inch of her body before he preceded to make love to her, his strong, toned body looked deceptively rough but he was gentle with his wife, he used every atom in his body to pleasure her and as she came he emptied into her, each calling out the other's name. Will rested on top of her for a moment, their sweat moistening their bed sheets, and stared at her, seeing the expression of a cat who lapped up all the cream and was laying contentedly in the sun. Elizabeth streatched her arms out and around her husband's neck and drew him close for a kiss, "Guinea pig."  
  
"I think I should be upgraded to a bloody capybara." He rolled over and gathered her into his arms, kissing her forehead, "I performed bloody well under that kind of scrutiny."  
  
"G'Night Will." She laughed and closed her eyes, falling almost instantly asleep.  
  
A/N- A capybara is a rodent about the size of a small dog. I vote for capybara. REVAMPED CHAPTER!! MAJOR PLOT CHANGE HERE. 


	4. Be careful what you wish for

Chapter 4- Be careful what you wish for  
  
POV- Will  
  
She's comfortable; no one would ever know how soft she was from looking at her. Which is why I was cuddling against her, that and trying to keep warm. It was cold in this room at night no matter what season or how many layers of blankets you piled on, you had a frozen ass come the morning. Or at least I always did. Every morning I woke up feeling like I needed wool pajamas with the footy things, I mean I thought I lived in the fucking Caribbean but its like twenty below at night, one could mistake it for the Arctic.  
  
So as I was getting goose bumps and I felt my little gerbil get littler, I tried to take as many blankets as I could without putting my darling wife into the cold. But, when I turned to look at her, I had to shake my head. I was a big man, nearly six foot with muscle enough act as a second skin, I mean to say that I had insulation but I was near shivering, I must've outweighed and out-bulked Elizabeth by at least eighty or ninety pounds (so I calculated) and she was laying with the blankets pushed down passed her hips and her fetal position loosened somewhat to where she was half on her back half on her side with one arm across her chest and one arm hanging over the edge of the bed and her breathing was rhythmic, she would occasionally mumble something in her sleep but I didn't pick it up.  
  
I sighed and pulled against her, I stole the blankets that she neglected and I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tightly against me to try and steal her body warmth. I was trying to steal someone's body warmth, that was when I knew I was a pirate's son. But I knew Elizabeth didn't mind, she would probably wind up having me cuddle with her all the time. Not that I didn't already, I never had enough of touching her or holding her. It was heaven, pure heaven.  
  
POV: LEIGH  
  
'That's right' I told myself, 'Dig the ditch between men and you and sex just a little bit further, hell you'll be jumping randy Asians soon enough!'  
  
'Shut up' I commanded myself, 'It's not my fault that the lovely and beautiful former Miss Swann has everything I'll never have: money, looks, a figure, Will, Will's penis.'  
  
At this point I just pushed all my self made advice to the farthest region of my mind and closed my eyes figuring sleep would be a good way to start off the night. Just as I tried to fall into dreams, I turned and moved I took a deep breath and let it out, against my will I was shaking and I knew that it wasn't necessarily the cold that made me shiver. I had thrown myself at him. Five years of promising myself that if I ever saw him again we'd just be old mates like we'd compromised on and I threw myself at him like the two cent whore I used to be. I tried to think of anything except the memory of his body against mine, tried to forget all the things we had ever done, ever tried, ever ... Jesus this was going to be a long night.  
  
I got a wee bit of sleep, and I didn't fall asleep crying which I'm damn proud of.  
  
I opened my eyes just enough to see that dawn was at least an hour away. Usually I woke around now, because usually I was shipping off within an hour but ... Technical difficulties were preventing that from happening for a while.  
  
But I forgot my troubles, I had forgotten them the minute Will had caught me by surprise on the dock. All I could think about was him.  
  
Our whole past seemed to come to me, against any thought of mine to stop it:  
  
*** Flashback POV Leigh***  
  
I was five at the time, five and depressed. My mum had left my Da and he couldn't stand London anymore. So we got on a boat one day, a big boat. Now, boats were something I had always had a fancy for so I was in tears when daddy was taking me off it and leading me to my new home, Port Royal, Jamaica.  
  
"I don't want to leave the boat, daddy, I don't want to!" I cried but he just tugged my hand harder and told me to shove it. He never liked me much after Ma left, I looked too much like her for his taste I suppose.  
  
At the time I stopped walking and let out a particularly loud cry of protest and he pulled me so hard that I fell and he just dragged me along the dock. It doesn't seem like such a problem except that I was cutting cuts and splinters from the place. I tried to get back on my feet but Da was moving too fast and that's when Da just abruptly stopped. I looked up and saw another man pulling him back so that he wasn't moving and I could get up, I was trying to stop crying because my head hurt and I was trying to get up but the grip dad had on my hand was preventing me from fully doing so. That's when another hand came out of no where and helped me up. It was the first time that hand ever touched me, but it wouldn't be the last.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" My Da asked the stranger.  
  
The stranger nodded his head at me, "Pretty piece of luggage."  
  
"That? That's my brat, more a burden then any luggage is."  
  
The stranger's eyes seemed dark and angry, "Let her go."  
  
" 'old on just a minute! She's my daughter and I can do what I like and.."  
  
"Let her go." The man interrupted by grabbing dad's wrist and squeezing hard, so hard that Da's hands turned white then a purple color.  
  
Finally he let go of me and the man released Dad and he went to his knees whimpering over his wrist while the man went down on his knee to look at me, "Hello, dove."  
  
"Hello sir." I sniffed, trying to hide my knees with my skirts.  
  
"I'm Bill Turner, this is my boy Will." He nodded to the boy who had helped me up and then asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"Leigh, Leigh Stanton." I muttered, my tears ending.  
  
"Does your Da always treat you like that?"  
  
I nodded, "Ever since my mum left, daddy says he doesn't want another clever tramp in his life but that he's to blame for me."  
  
I recited to the man exactly what my father had said to me and it made him scowl before offering his hand and asking, "Would you like to come with Will and me? We could take you away from your father if you'd like."  
  
I'd never held much affection for my Da, having never received a great deal, but I didn't want to leave him. The boy seemed to see my indecision and said, "We just got a puppy, we could play with it some!"  
  
Puppy or daddy... I was torn. It was then that Da came over to us red with rage shouting obscenities and grabbing my arm so hard that it hurt and dragging me away. The man followed my father and I and punched my Da square in the jaw, saying, "It's awful that you treat your own daughter worst then some people treat pigs."  
  
Da's mouth was bleeding and he looked kind of sleepy and he must've been because he fell down and didn't get back up, Mr. Turner assured me he was just sleeping and would wake up in a few hours with a fierce hurt in his mouth and his head, but otherwise none the worse for wear. That's how I came to get to know Will and his family. Will's Da scooped me up in his arms and carried me on his shoulders, something my own father had never done and Will asked me a bunch of questions, "How old are you?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"Me too! Where are you from?"  
  
"London, but we live here now."  
  
"Do you like dogs? Da just got me a puppy for my birthday last month and he's back home, his name is Raz and he's loads of fun!"  
  
"I like puppies!"  
  
We chatted such until we reached a little cottage by the edge of a cliff overlooking the water, outside a petite woman was working in a small garden with a little furry thing yipping and yapping around her ankles.  
  
"Raz down!" She scolded the puppy before seeing Will and eyeing me on his shoulders, "Who is this little beauty?"  
  
Mr. Turner took me from his shoulders and placed me on the ground before his wife and paused in explaining me as she embraced Will and he picked up Raz. Raz was a small brown and black mutt but he had big playful eyes and a squeaky puppy bark.  
  
"Da? Can Leigh and I play with Raz now? Please?" He begged and his father smiled, "In a minute, in a minute."  
  
"Colleen, this is Leigh Stanton, she just arrived in the Caribbean and had a mit of an accident on the docks." He looked at me kindly, "This is my wife, Colleen, she's a very sweet lady. Will you show her your knees? She'll fix them for you."  
  
Fixed knees? The idea was mind boggling, Da never fixed my knees. I lifted my skirts and showed her my skinned and splintered knees and her face went from happy and accepting to tightly drawn and angry, "Ohh, darling, those must hurt like the devil, if come inside I can fix them straight away and you can play with Will and Raz."  
  
I nodded and followed her and she cleaned me up, it hurt a little when she pulled the splinters out but it wasn't too bad. Will watched from the window as she gingerly removed each one and put a salve on each cut. When she was done she kissed my cheek and said, "Alright, you can play now if you like. Care to stay for supper?"  
  
I nodded as I dashed out the door and began to romp about with Will and the puppy. I finally took a good look at him, he was a very nice boy with brown eyes and dark hair. And I felt something in me flutter, I remembered a story my mum had read to be before she left about a princess meeting prince charming and living happily ever after... now I didn't feel like no princess but I was certain that I was looking at Price Charming.  
  
Little did I know that inside Will and Colleen were talking in hushed tones about me, "Will, why did you bring her here?"  
  
"You can see her ribs for Christsake and the way the man was treating her! Its disgraceful and cruel! I wasn't about to leave a poor defenseless little girl near such an abusive man."  
  
"You don't know if he's always abusive!"  
  
"Don't give me that Colleen! Tell me you don't see the bruises on her face and the scratches all on her arms! She's a brave little girl and I won't let nothing happen to her. Just like I didn't let nothing happen to you from your Da!"  
  
Just then my father came straggling up the hill to the cottage and when he saw me let out a great cry of rage and a hint of fear, hoping that Mr. Turner was not around.  
  
"LEIGH! LEIGH STANTON YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Mr. Turner and Colleen came through the door and Will shouted, "And if she don't want to? She's rather occupied at the moment!"  
  
"She's my bloody daughter you filthy cur and you've no right to take her away!"  
  
At that moment I was cowering behind Will with Raz in front of both of barking at my Da. Da pushed Will aside and onto the ground and his father grabbed mine violently by the neck of his shirt before he could even reach for me, "You ever touch my son again I will kill you."  
  
His tone was cold and heartless and my father nodded but I could see that his eyes wasn't as brave as his face, he roughly grabbed my hand and pulled me, but this time it was Colleen who stepped in front of him and flinched as she spoke, "We ever see her hurt by you again there will be hell to pay, sir."  
  
She looked young and she was small built and my father normally would've pushed her aside, but he was afraid of her husband's reaction and so he merely said, "No little priss like you can threaten me. She's my daughter I'll do as I please!"  
  
And he scooted off with me before either Colleen or her husband could reply. A month afterwards someone reported my Da for child abuse and he was locked up while I was sent to live with the seamstress who lived a few minutes away from my saviors, the Turners.  
  
*** END FALSHBACK***  
  
I remembered falling in love with Will and I remembered how hard it was, growing up with him and loving him every moment. For a while Will loved me too... for a while he used to tell me I was beautiful and I was precious and that he'd never hurt me or let anyone hurt me again for as long as we both lived. Then one day he and his family left, went on a boat and sailed away.... pirates got that ship and Will came back to Port Royal. But every day after that the only beautiful girl, the only precious girl, the only girl he cared to defend was Elizabeth Swann.  
  
Now he knew he had a snowball's chance in hell of being with her, so he used me as a replacement.  
  
And for a while I thought that Elizabeth had left his mind but then, then the real blow of pain came, the first time we ever made love (and he doesn't remember this but I sure as hell do) he.. he seemed to forget my name because he called out Elizabeth.  
  
My heart was bleeding and I knew there was no way to fix it. He was married to her now, he finally got his wish. And being here and now, with the memory of his body against mine last night be it willing or not was the fulfillment of a wish I had made for those 5 long years at sea... I should've listened to my mate Jack when he told me to be careful what I wished for.  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to remember the smell of his skin as it was dusted with sweat as I put my head on Will's chest after we'd made love and for a moment I just lived in the fantasy that it was true, that it was my place, but I knew it wasn't. And a silvery tear slid down my cheek.  
  
I would love Will Turner until the day I died.  
  
A/N- REVAMPED. Very DIFFERENT. 


	5. A Wee Secret

A/N- OMG I SAW IT I SAW IT I LOVED IT I LOVED IT  
  
Btw the way, its not bad grammar its writing to fit how they speak. Forgive me.  
  
***IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE REVAMPED VERSION PLEASE DO SO, PLOT HAS BEEN CHANGED***  
  
Chapter 5- A Wee Secret  
  
POV- Will  
  
I woke up rather sudden out of the dead sleep I had been in and at first I couldn't figure out why. A loud knocking came to the door and I yelled for one of the servants to get it before I let my head fall back unto the pillow. Elizabeth was still wrapped in my arms and her head was still on my chest and she was sound asleep.  
  
The knock came again and this time there was a loud yell that come along with it and I didn't fully comprehend who it was until he burst open the front door and began running up and down the corridors yelling, "Will!? WILL! COME HERE YOU BLOODY WANKER COME HERE! WILL!"  
  
"Jack, shut your gob it's too early to be yelling so loud in my ear."  
  
My old mate, Jack Sparrow, looked shaken, visibly shaken as if he'd just seen a ghost. He grabbed me by the shirt and looked me dead serious in the eye; I had never seen Jack in such a state of hysterics, "Will! Do you know a girl by the name of Leigh Stanton?!?!?!?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"For God's Sake man is she here??? Do you know where she is???" His tone was tainted with worry and fear.  
  
Leigh came yawning out of her room and was rubbing her eyes with the back of her fist, "I 'eard yellin' and .."  
  
She stopped dead when she saw Jack who promptly let me go and ran to her, "Are you alright? What happened? Leigh? Talk to me!"  
  
Leigh looked like someone had poured ice cold water over her, she was suddenly wide awake and her red eyes were far more noticeable now, she collapsed onto her knees and buried her head in her hands. I was worried and so was Jack who bent down and gathered her in his arms and led her to a couch nearby, "Shhhh, Lady, shhhh. It's alright, your safe, now you're safe."  
  
"God, it's over if word reached Tortuga." She whimpered.  
  
"Now I made the man who told me real quiet, I don't think much damage was done."  
  
"Damn you for coming here and making it real, Sparrow! Damn you!" She cried and pushed him violently away from her and came to me, "Will, I have no idea what I was thinking coming 'ere but I've put you and your lovely wife in a spot of danger and the sooner I leave the sooner you two can go back to repopulating the island in peace."  
  
"What? Leigh calm down and talk to me!" I told her, grabbing her shoulders so she couldn't turn away. She wouldn't look me in the eye, preferring to look to Jack for guidance. Soon I too was staring at my old mate hoping for an explanation.  
  
*POV Jack*  
  
I remember hearing the words when I was sitting in the Faithful Bride in Tortuga, minding my own business. A drunken young man came up to me, his name was Harris I think, all I know was that his mouth was too big for his own good.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"'ello Capt'n Sparrow." He greeted me.  
  
"'ello mate, 'ow's life?" I motioned to a chair so he could sit down and have a chat with me.  
  
"Life got more interestin' a mo (short for moment) ago."  
  
"How so?" I inquired.  
  
"A ship's been burned down to 'er skeleton and the crew is all dead. Only one made it out an' tha' be the Captain."  
  
" 'Hoo?" I was intrigued, it had been a long time since a ship was burned to her skeletons and the crew was all murdered, "Why?"  
  
"They said the Capt'n got a lot a people angry at 'er."  
  
" 'ER?!"  
  
"Yessir," Harris' words were a bit slurred, the man liked his drink more then I liked mine and that was saying something, "they say tha' she-Capt'n Lady Luck has run out of 'er namesake." The man gave a drunken laugh at his pitiful cleverness and so I gave a false laugh to encourage the man to divulge more information.  
  
When laughing didn't work I said, "They say that Lady Luck is damn near untraceable."  
  
"They also say she got that Commodore bloke after 'er, you know that bloke? Norr-Norrytown or some such nonsense."  
  
"Norrington." Jack rolled his eyes, "Yes I know him, I was at his engagement party."  
  
Harris gave me a skeptical look and me said, "Well it was when the damsel accepted his proposal in order to save her hero, tragic story book ending with the damsel and hero getting hitched and Norrington being alone. Anyway, go on."  
  
"Where was I? O' yes, so the Commodore was after 'er, but that ain't all. Wolf's Pride's been takin' a keen interest in Mademoiselle Luck recently, stalking her ship, damned if I can remember the name of the ship though."  
  
"The Heretic Queen." I said softly, I knew that ship well, not as well as the Pearl but well and I was suddenly very sad to hear that it had been burned; I tried to imagine what it would be like if the Pearl met an ill fate like that and shuddered at the notion.  
  
"Yeah! The Heretic Queen."  
  
I got up and motioned for Harris to follow me, we walked a ways before I put my arm around his shoulder like we'd been mates for years. I led him towards a cliff overlooking the clear, calm ocean, "Tell me, mate, why would both the Commodore and the Wolf's Pride be after a wee girl pirate?"  
  
"The Pride and the Queen are squabbling, see. Have been for a time. Both have an eye for the same apple, savvy? But, mate, this, this you will not believe!" Harris was overcome by drunken laughter, "The-the Commodore was just sailing around, looking for a fight to pick. The Queen had merchant sails up so that she could pass through the Caribbean without being hung for piracy.but the Commodore stopped her anyway, for 'random inspection of a British trading vessel' and he didn't know she was a pirate ship until he was sailing away from her and the Pride and the Queen raised up their pirate falgs and had a little . a little tiff with canons. But you won't--- won't believe---wha'---wha' he found.." The man was laughing so hard that he was crying.  
  
I smiled strained and asked through clenched teeth, "He found what?"  
  
"A little girl!! Lady Luck's got a wee daughter!! Imagine that, a pirate taking the babes to work!"  
  
I gripped his shoulders roughly, and asked near frantically, "Wha' 'appened to the little girl??"  
  
Harris gave me an odd look, "Commodore took 'er away cause 'e said tha' the ship wasn't in a righ' way for a wee girl to be on it and tha' Lady Luck weren't a fit mum and shipped off the girl. And like I said as the Dauntless was going back to the island and the Queen raised up 'er sails to try and get the girl back but then the Pride showed up and there was a bit of a tussle."  
  
"A tussle that led to the crew being murdered and the ship being burned." I added, rage inside me coming to the surface, though few people would recognize it.  
  
"Well yeah but the Capt'n was left alive so don't call the Wolf's Pride too harsh. The Pride's Capt'n couldn't get a damn thing about the, er, apple they both wanted to eat, savvy on that?" I nodded and Harris continued, "Lestain, the Capt'n, branded Lady Luck's arm with the Pirate Mark as if he were the bloody East India Company himself and then he put a tally on her back for every crew member she lost and threw her overboard. 'E figured a dead woman would talk about as much as a stubborn one like tha' Lady Luck."  
  
"Right, right, but what about the wee girl? Is she safe? Do you know in all your infinite wisdom where she is?"  
  
"She's in Por' Royal, Jamaica."  
  
"And how did you ever become so clever you drunken sod?"  
  
"I'm Lestain's first mate."  
  
I smiled briefly and smally before I slit the man's throat with a dagger that had been up my sleeve and I pushed him into the water for the sharks.  
  
***Flashback Ended***  
  
Normally I didn't turn to murder, but to protect Lady Luck, whom I knew as Leigh Stanton, and her daughter, Duchess, I would burn the Pearl into ashes, put 'em in rum and drink it. Happily.  
  
I shook my memory from my head and I saw two pairs of eyes searching me for answers. One pair was the color of the sea that I loved so much, a blue that could change to green in the proper light and were begging me to tell her something she wanted to hear. And then Will looked at me, and in order to protect my masculinity I avoided describing his eyes to myself.  
  
"Will, mate, let me talk to my little Leigh-sy here for a moment, right?"  
  
"Your in my house, I want to hear."  
  
My frustration was building, I had sailed nonstop like a madman, straining the Pearl to her limits trying to find Leigh and now I couldn't even talk to her about Duchess unless I explained the whole thing to Will, which was not high on my priority list. I swallowed hard and looked straight into Leigh's gorgeous eyes, "I had a wee drinky with the first mate of the Wolf's Pride when I was in Tortuga and he let a few things slip...so he *accidentally* slipped off a cliff. Now the Commodore is bad enough for our little she-pirate. What the hell is the Wolf's Pride doing burning your ship and killing your crew?"  
  
Leigh raged at the mention of the Commodore, "He took my Duchess that bloody Commodore took my Duchess!!!"  
  
"Why the Pride, love, why the Pride?" I tried to coax her to answer my question but she just screamed about Duchess and I shook her then roughly, "Why the hell did they try to kill you?"  
  
She just whimpered a little, and blushed. She did those things when she had hidden something from me, when she was embarrassed about something. That blush crept from her cheek down to her bosom, I knew without looking like I had known years ago.  
  
**Mini Flashback**  
  
"What is it, love?" I asked her, smoothing her hair and caressing her cheek, she was blushing from her boobs to her eyes and when she whimpered her answer I couldn't hear it, "Please tell me, and loud enough for me to hear, dove."  
  
"I lied about being a virgin and I'm not twenty like I said. I'm nearly eighteen." She looked afraid of my answer then, "Please don't be sore at me, Jack, please don't be."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"The Pride and I are having a little tiff over some jewels."  
  
"Why would he want to send your ship and crew to Davy Jones' locker over some jewels? What jewels are they?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"For Duchess' sake tell me, dammit!"  
  
That got her.  
  
"Neptune's Jewels."  
  
My heart sank and I sat down like I'd just been punched. Will looked on dumb as a post...but he meant well.  
  
A/N- If I haven't already I'm re-vamping this story to make it more movie accurate. Anyone wanna take a guess at the love connections here? They get tricky and guarantee that they all won't be guessed. 


	6. He meant well

A/N- I know I know, I'm horrible. I'm horrible, its been far too long, and I've been naughty: got sidetracked with my new obsession for Underworld, Ned Kelly, HP3, Troy and drawing and crocheting. Yes I know you are all asking yourself's why the bloody hell didn't she update in all this time? Because I'm useless that's why.  
  
New chappy for the loyal readers!  
  
Chapter 6- He meant well  
  
POV WILL  
  
Normally I'm a calm level headed individual. I'm not someone who goes up in a tizzy over little things. A friend of mine needs a place to stay, I offer a spare room. Another friend comes in screaming like a mad man (more so then usual) and ok, I can deal with that.  
  
Then all-ova-sudden I'm eavesdropping on a conversation and they could be speaking French. I got a few words (Leigh, Jack, Duchess, death) and I assumed that the crying and hysterics were a sign of distress, but beyond that I was clueless. To the best of my interpretation of events, Leigh and Jack knew each other, and apparently bad things were happening.  
  
I decided to exercise the power of property. My house, my guests, my friends, my goddamn business.  
  
"TIME OUT!!" I bellowed, "What the bloody hell is going on?"  
  
"Jesus flaming Christ, mate, weren't you listening at all? God knows I could say something about Elizabeth's hair from two miles away and you'd pick up that clear as day..."  
  
"Just shut up and tell me what's going on! Who wants you dead?" I asked Leigh, before turning to Jack, "How to you know her? How are you in on this?" I paused for a moment, "And what about Elizabeth's hair?!"  
  
Leigh had by this time composed herself and slapped me across the face; I felt distinctly like Jack at Tortuga, "I did not deserve that, Leigh!"  
  
"You just need to calm down Will.....we'll explain everything." She sat down and I went to sit beside her but Jack scrambled into that position and put an arm around her, the other held her hand and I was left on a seat across from them wondering when Jack got to be so.......caring.  
  
"Alrigh' mate, its your house, we're your friends and your....well your just a bit dim so what is it you would like to know?" Jack asked.  
  
I gave him the evil eye and drew a long breath in before asking, "How is it you to know each other?"  
  
"Pirating, Jack was the one who introduced me to the business. We're really good......friends." She looked at Jack who nodded, I didn't know what this meant but I assumed that they were still keeping something from me. I didn't think Jack was capable of being around a woman without trying to get into her skirts....but I held out the hope that Leigh's previous obsession over me had kept her honest around him.  
  
"Who tried to kill you? Who burned your ship?" I asked.  
  
"A rival ship called the Wolf's Pride, captained by my dear old enemy Nigel Lestain. He and I go way back..... I called his mistress a fat, ugly, cheap whore who should learn to keep her ass outta smaller women's clothes. Nigel was pissed about that and the fact that I at one point stole fifty thousand pounds in jewels away from him. I started getting more ships then him, a better name and soon I had my own ship and we were rivals and....things just aren't Jam and Toast between us." She told me and I stared at her in awe, fifty thousand pounds in jewels and she was kipping in my spare room? I was going to have to have a very long poignant talk with her at one point.  
  
"Who is Duchess and why did the Commodore take her?"  
  
"'e took 'er because e's a heartless bastard, Will. There are no laws or regulations of any kind sayin' that a wee girl can't be on a ship! None! Tha' ship was perfectly safe, she'd never been 'urt and she wouldn't'a been if she had stayed! 'e 'ad absolutely no right to take her 'e's just a 'eartless bugger!" Leigh, I noted spoke more like a pirate when she was angry, she left off an awful lot of letters from various words and I hoped it wasn't always going to be like that because it is very bloody difficult to decipher what a woman is saying when she's upset when she's speaking good and proper English. Throw in funny pronunciation or accents and men need a bloody map to find the translation of the words and we need to be led by the hand if you want us to decipher meaning. Lesson to all women: men are dumb, really dumb. You think we're playing dumb but we aren't. It's not an act; men are not intelligent enough to act. It's the truth, sad as it is, we are all that stupid.  
  
Jack then tucked a strand of hair behind Leigh's ear and said, "Might it have something to do with a younger version of you robbing him of ever thing but his skivvies and leaving him tied up in a public square a very very cold day?"  
  
"Shut up Jack."  
  
"Alright," I went on pretending that I had understood what she'd said (I basically got the idea that her and this Nigel fellow were not friends), "Who is Duchess?"  
  
She and Jack shared and little look and she poked him, motioning her head towards me and he looked surprised and continued to poke her and motion to me with his head more forcefully and they did this back and forth for a few minutes before a said, "Play nice children."  
  
Jack looked at me and cleared his throat, "'S funny you mention children, mate.....Duchess is, er, the oft' used pet-name for a wee girl named Katie. Katie Stanton."  
  
I looked at Leigh, "Is she....is she related to you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your sister?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Cousin?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Second cousin?" Yes, that ladies and gentlemen, is the power of the male mind at work.  
  
"No, Will, not my second cousin."  
  
I didn't want to think about another option, I knew she was an only child, she had been for as long as I could remember but I chanced myself, "Maybe you have a secret half-sibling and Katie is the fruit of their love?"  
  
"No." Leigh shook her head violently, "Dammit Will she's my.....she's my daughter."  
  
I gulped, "So, Commodore Norrington has taken your ...daughter... hostage because he holds a grudge and another captain wants your blood because??"  
  
"Well, he and I are going after the same treasure I'm about 3 steps ahead of him, lets keep it at that."  
  
"Okay.....one last question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Who's Katie's father?"  
  
She and Jack looked at each other for a while, very serious-like and I knew something bad was going to come of that look. Good god, what if I was the father? No, no, no, no! Elizabeth might very well disown me. Maybe it was the Commodore? Or that rival Captain? Nothing could've prepared me for the answer I got.  
  
"I am." Jack whispered, he seemed almost afraid that if he said it too loudly it would get out, "You see, together we are two of the most notorious pirates in existence, we couldn't afford to stay together with Katie so we starting calling her Duchess and left her on Leigh's ship, Leigh being less known then I was we figured it was safer."  
  
POV JACK:  
  
I paused for a moment and gripped her hand harder, petting it with my free hand, "Despite me asking her to marry me and settle down, she wouldn't be taken away from her ship." I looked at Will with everything I was feeling behind my voice, a bit of pain escaped too and I knew that Leigh would hear it and start feeling guilty again.  
  
"Why wouldn't you marry him?" Will asked, he looked like he was caught up in a dime-novel romance, poor bloke. I would've thought that constant sex with a beautiful woman would've made him slightly more masculine then he had been, I was going to have to have a serious discussion with Elizabeth about this.  
  
I silenced Leigh with a look, if she tried to answer that question she'd be crying again and I couldn't take that, "Listen mate, I love my daughter, Duchess is my life I'd die to save her. The same goes for Leigh, I love her, I care about her, I've killed for her and I would die for her. She just doesn't love me." Will looked like he was going to say something so to prevent a romantic rambling from him I cut in, "I've long since come to terms with the fact that the mother of my child is in love with another man, so don't you start with your mad It's-not-her-blood-its-mine- Elizabeth-goes-free romantic nonsense. In the real world, endings aren't always happily ever after. You should learn that."  
  
He nodded but turned to Leigh again, "Who do you love then? Who do you love that's worth ostracizing the father of your child?"  
  
"Hey now Will Turner! What Jack and I do behind closed doors is none of your business, I don't know how you found out about the ostracizing but we were a little drunk and very lonely!"  
  
Frankly I was wondering the same thing, I thought I burned the proof of that. Guess not.  
  
He rolled his eyes and asked, "Who is it?"  
  
She gulped and I gripped her hand and whispered that she didn't have to say a thing but she just shushed me and said, "It's you Will, I love you. I always have."  
  
Poor bloke looked like he was about to faint straight out.  
  
A/N- Short I know I know but its more! Lirimear babe you guessed that jack and leigh were and you were right! Sorta right about her and will too.  
  
What do y'all think? Hope you liked it!  
  
XOXO ---- Blue eyes at night  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	7. The Truth Hurts

A/N- Yeah well I'm slow but I kept re-reading the last chapter and thinking it was going to continue itself. Silly me.  
  
Chapter 7- The Truth Hurts  
  
POV: Will  
  
I felt like I was going to faint, my God! This was not happening! Not happening!  
  
I loved Elizabeth, I'd almost died for her, I almost lost her, I loved her....and Leigh loved me. Leigh loved me and yet she was the mother of Jack's child.  
  
Bugger! Wasn't life supposed to get easier?! I couldn't breathe, I was getting light-headed.  
  
Is the room supposed to be going dark?  
  
POV: Leigh  
  
"I still can't believe he fainted." I muttered, fanning Will with a clean hanky.  
  
"I can, I'm convinced he is as feminine as Elizabeth. The boy's got problems, I mean he threatened to blow his brains out so that she could be stranded on a God-forsaken island with me for a day." Jack snorted and I slapped his arm hard.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You know I took a bullet for you." He snapped, ornery at my attentions to Will.  
  
"You didn't offer to put one into yourself." It wasn't really the suicide threat, it was Will. He was my first love; he was everything I wanted in a man. He had classical, clean beauty. He was someone who would write poetry about your eyes, he'd sing you to sleep while he worshiped every step you took and would rather die then see you cry. Will was dedicated and loyal and would never stray. Jack... Jack was a stray. He had nothing solid to offer except and despite what I am, I want to get enough together to pay my way deep into America with Katie and disappear for the rest of my life. Jack would never stop, no matter what he said he couldn't stop. He wouldn't be Jack if he did. And I'm not sure Jack could read poetry much less write it. Jack had slept with more women after Duchess was born then before, it's insane.  
  
Jack took his pistol out and put it in his mouth and smiled, saying something but the garbled words were incoherent with the gun blocking their path.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you trying to say?" I wasn't in the mood for his games.  
  
"Don't you know that I would die for you?"  
  
"Sure sweetheart." Jack can sweet-talk his way into any girl's heart and I loved him in a way, but not the same as Will. I lusted after Jack, I needed his body sometimes and those were....those were good times. Will I obsessed over, Will I wanted. Jack rolled his eyes at me, he had put on a better show for Will then I'd thought, the truth was he hated that I wasn't in love with him.  
  
"Listen, this isn't about us right now." He whispered, getting serious. His blackened eyes looked at me in the greatest sincerity, "We have to get our daughter back."  
  
Everything in me turned to mommy-mode, "Bloody right we do... and fast."  
  
"Then I have to yell at you about the Jewels."  
  
"Bugger the Jewels, its just like anything else. Easy in, easy out and then..." I stopped, I'd gone further then I wanted to.  
  
"Then what?" Jack probed and I wouldn't tell him, I bit my bottom lip and shook my head.  
  
He closed the distance between us and pulled me flat against him, "Tell me." He purred. Jack could be damnably hard to resist sometimes, he was good at seduction, it was his hobby.  
  
My body was betraying me, I hadn't had a man since Katie was born....and the last man I'd had was Jack. It had been very long indeed and I could still remember every detail. I could remember his hands, calloused and strong; his lips, gentle and giving; his.....well that's enough of a trip down memory lane.  
  
I tried to pull away, "Nothing, Jack."  
  
"I don't believe you." That's when he grabbed the nape of my neck and slammed a kiss on me...Good God my knees went weak. His aim was to loosen my tongue...and damned if he wasn't doing it so very bloody well right now. His hands fell to my hips and pressed them against him and ...ooh, hello.  
  
I pulled away; my mind clouded with his kiss, "Is that a sword or are you just happy to see me?"  
  
POV: Jack  
  
I smiled at her slyly, I knew how to make Leigh tell me what I wanted to hear, Hell I've made her tell me she loves me, I could make her tell me whatever she was hiding about the Jewels.  
  
I rubbed the handle of my sword against her, "That's the sword."  
  
Then I ground my hips against her's and bit her neck, "That's being happy to see you."  
  
I had to catch her when her knees gave way; I was close, very close to getting her to tell me. And I was doing what I'd dreamed of doing to her for years....well part of it anyway. The second part involved ripping off her clothes and making her scream my name....my name not Will's dammit.  
  
I nibbled her neck up to her ear lobe and then caught her bottom lips and favored it for a good long while.  
  
My hands were massaging her back all the while and then I took my chance and whispered in her ear, "What happens after the Jewels are yours, love?"  
  
"Mmmmm, America."  
  
America? Why the bloody hell America?  
  
"Why there, darling?" I moved down her throat and was giving her little love bites.  
  
"So Katie and I can disappear."  
  
What?! She wanted to leave me? Leave me entirely and go to America and become a ghost?  
  
I let her go and took a step back though God knows I didn't want to. "Just the two of you, Lady? Eh?"  
  
She realized what I'd done and tried to slap me but I grabbed her wrist, "You promised a long time ago that you wouldn't take Katie away from me, Leigh, you promised that you'd stick where I could find you. Dammit she's my daughter too; I know you didn't get yourself pregnant!"  
  
Bloody Hell I hated fighting with her.  
  
POV: Leigh  
  
I was crying and angry at myself, I let it slip. Good God I had spent years trying to make enough to get away for good. Ever since I heard Will was married I had been trying to save up enough. But I had always had the ship to care for, the crew to care for, Katie to pay for and myself. Food, clothes, doctors – these things cost money for pirates too! I just didn't have enough and I didn't want to take the risk of something happening to Katie. I wasn't going to leave her on land where she'd forget about me, but I had seen what happened to children on ships and there had been near misses—many of them, far too many of them.  
  
Besides she deserved an education, I could read and write and I was a fair teacher but they taught things in schools now that I never learned. She should know them, get a better life then I got for myself.  
  
The only obstacle was Jack. It was true, he had made me promise him that I wouldn't take her away...and I was sorry to break that promise. But Duchess was worth it, my baby was worth it.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"You're what?!"  
  
She flushed, she looked so young and so fragile that he took a step closer and reached out to embrace her, she was silent caught between an array of emotions.  
  
"You're pregnant?" He squeaked out. Jack had faced a lot of dangers and a lot of women, he'd faced a fair number of dangerous women but.....this was a whole new field for him.  
  
"I'm keeping it-"  
  
"Of course you are dove!" A smile spread across his face, "What woman wouldn't want my baby?"  
  
She smacked his shoulder, "Jack this is serious....what are we going to do?"  
  
Jack's eyes sobered, a rare thing that only a handful of people have seen, "Your going to marry me, we're going to go England or Ireland...we'll go anywhere you like! And I'm going to build us a little house on the beach far away from police and jails and pirates...."  
  
"And other women?" Leigh interrupted with a smile.  
  
"And them," Jack nodded, his eyes turning mad again, "And when the kid is born we'll pop out another one to keep it busy and maybe two more for good measure....four kids.....yeah that should take care of the Sparrow Legacy and then we teach them piracy and...."  
  
Leigh interrupted Jack before he thought of all their names and planned out their wedding, "Jack we're not getting married."  
  
"Well not right now you bloody fool we got to plan it out first! I love weddings!What is your view on the use of animals in the ceremony because I know a man with a goat that...."  
  
"Jack we're not getting married at all."  
  
"...that wears skirts and ....what?! Why the bloody hell not?!" He squinted at her critically, "It's mine ain't it?"  
  
"Yes its yours you bloody prick! I can't believe you asked me that!" She slapped him, he didn't seem to notice though he was always getting slapped by pretty girls.  
  
"Then why aren't we getting hitched?"  
  
She sighed deeply, "What we have together is in a league of its own Jack and I'll always care about you and our child...."  
  
"There's a nasty but coming isn't there?"  
  
"But I'm in love with another man."  
  
"Might I know him? So I can figure out how best to kill him?"  
  
"Jack! You'll not hurt a hair on his head!"  
  
"Who is the bastard and why isn't this his baby then?!" Jack snarled reaching for a bottle of rum.  
  
"Because he's in love with someone else..." Leigh sniffled and Jack put one arm around her, "It's alright dovey, you can tell me who. I'll behave I swear."  
  
"Will Turner."  
  
"Um....Bill's been dead for years.....I didn't know you liked it that way....I didn't know dead men had it in them this long in the grave...."  
  
"Bill? Who's Bill? Will Turner is a boy back in my hometown. Blacksmith's apprentice, in love with the Governor's daughter. Completely smitten."  
  
"Well I'm smitten too kitten," Jack ignored the significance of Will's identity for now, "Can I at least drink a toast to my bastard?"  
  
Leigh smiled, "And I would stop you how?"  
  
Jack took a long swig of his rum and offered the bottle to Leigh who shook her head, "Not supposed to drink when your expecting."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Effects the baby."  
  
"I promise you, if its my kid, drinking can't hurt it. It's in the blood."  
  
"What is?Drinking? "

"No..."Jack flashed her a gold toothed smile and took another long swig from his bottle, "Rum."  
  
End Flashback  
  
A/N- At long last a new chapter.....ok I've updated 3 fics in the space of a few hours. All bow before me.


End file.
